


Überfällig

by vanilla_sky



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Disappointment, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_sky/pseuds/vanilla_sky
Summary: Lahti 2017, nordische Ski-WM; Post-Teamspringen. "Als Andreas schließlich als Letzter von ihnen gelandet ist und auch die anderen akzeptieren mussten, dass sie hier und heute wegen Stephan gescheitert sind, war es still in ihm. So still, dass er gespürt hat, wie die Enttäuschung sich in jeder Faser seines Körpers ausgebreitet hat."





	

_Together, let's breathe._

_Together, to the beat._

_Twenty One Pilots – Guns For Hands_

_____________________________

„Willst du nicht doch mit zu Michi's Geburtstagsfeier kommen?“

Markus' erwartungsvoller Blick bringt Stephan beinahe dazu, sich um zu entscheiden. Er könnte sich schnell umziehen. Geduscht hat er längst, der Wettkampf ist schließlich schon einige Stunde her. Zusammen mit seinem schwarzen Hemd und der hellen Jeans, die ihm mehr als nur schmeichelt, könnte er auch sein Allerweltslächeln aufsetzen. Auf der Party dann an den richtigen Stellen lachen, nicken, bejahen. Der Abend, die Nacht würde sicher schnell herumgehen, die gute Laune vermutlich sogar über kurz oder lang ansteckend sein. Geburtstage haben das schließlich so an sich. 

Stephan könnte einfach _Ja_ sagen. 

„Wirklich, ich will's heute einfach ruhig ausklingen lassen. Turbulent“, dabei entfährt ihm ein leises Lachen, was tatsächlich ernst gemeint ist, „war's für meinen Geschmack heute genug.“ Stephan bemüht sich, ein wenig zu Lächeln. „Aber grüß' die anderen von mir, ich wünsch' euch viel Spaß.“ Damit lässt er sich schließlich auf das Bett in seinem Einzelzimmer fallen und verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Lautlos atmet Markus aus, „wenn du das sagst. Falls du es dir aber anders überlegst – du weißt ja, wo wir sind.“ Der Ton ist versöhnlich. Stephan rechnet es ihm hoch an, dass er versucht, ihm kein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Wobei das am heutigen Tag auch nicht mehr nötig ist, schließlich ist er derjenige, der von sich selbst am meisten enttäuscht ist.

Markus winkt ihm aufmunternd lächelnd zu, dann schließt er die Hotelzimmertür hinter sich. 

Stille.

Endlich Stille. 

Wenn Stephan die Augen schließt, hört er nur noch den Wind, der vor dem Fenster tobt und Böen zu schlagen scheint. Die Ironie dahinter lässt ihn fast auflachen. 

Obwohl das Teamspringen bereits über vier Stunden her ist, er zig Gespräche mit dem Trainer, seinen Teamkollegen und seiner Familie zuhause geführt hat, hat er die Bilder noch immer im Kopf. Der Schnee, der viel zu früh, viel zu nah kommt. Die grüne Linie, die dafür noch meterweit entfernt liegt. 

Stephan kann den unbarmherzigen Wind, der ihm direkt in die Seite geweht hat, noch immer spüren. Mit dem Wind kam auch das Wissen, dass es das war. Gerade einmal 103,5 Meter, das konnten die anderen nicht mehr aufholen. Nicht mal Andi in seiner bestechenden Form. Markus hat zwar versucht ihn direkt nach seinem Sprung vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber Stephan hat gewusst, dass es das mit der Medaille war. 

Als Andreas schließlich als Letzter von ihnen landete und auch die anderen akzeptieren mussten, dass sie hier und heute wegen Stephan gescheitert waren, war es still in ihm. So still, dass er gespürt hat, wie die Enttäuschung sich in jeder Faser seines Körpers ausgebreitet hat. Zu ihr gesellte sich die Wut in seinem Magen, die heiß und unbarmherzig pulsierte. Letztlich war da noch die Scham, die sich in seinem Herz eingenistet hat, weil er wusste, dass er sich hierfür rechtfertigen werden muss. Und das schlimmste daran war, nicht nur er, sondern mit ihm auch Markus, Richard und Andreas, die sich absolut nichts vorzuwerfen hatten.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Das Interview mit der ARD war mit Abstand das unangenehmste, was er jemals führen musste. Zum Glück befragte man ihn erst ziemlich gegen Ende, so dass er seine Mimik wenigstens mehr oder weniger neutral halten konnte. Zumindest hatte er das versucht. Andi's Blick nach zu urteilen war sein Vorhaben nicht aufgegangen.Der Jüngere, der links neben ihm stand, hat ihn sorgenvoll gemustert. Wenigstens haben sie sich nicht lange an Stephan aufgehalten, dafür war Andreas und seine WM-Bilanz einfach zu interessant.

Eine Bilanz, die heute eigentlich gekrönt werden sollte. Andreas hätte die Medaille, egal ob Silber oder Bronze, so sehr verdient gehabt. In so jungen Jahren so ruhig, unaufgeregt und professionell mit der Erwartungshaltung, die ihm entgegen geschlagen ist, umzugehen, das hat Stephan so bisher nur selten gesehen. Wie Andi dann schlussendlich abgeliefert hat, war so nicht abzusehen gewesen. Und Stephan hatte sich geschworen, dass dieses Teamspringen seine WM krönen sollte. 

Die zitternden Hände in seinem Schoß reißen Stephan schließlich aus seinem Gedankenkarussell. Das passiert ihm immer, wenn er sich zu sehr von seinen Gedanken, insbesondere negativen, einnehmen lässt. Wenn Andreas in solchen Situationen bei ihm ist, nimmt er sie schweigend in seine eigenen und hält sie einfach nur fest. Anfangs war Stephan irritiert, aber der Jüngere hat ihn immer nur angelächelt und keine Anstalten gemacht, seine Hände wieder loszulassen. Stattdessen hat er von Gott und der Welt erzählt, solang, bis Stephans Hände ruhig waren. 

Mit der Zeit ist das ihr kleines Ritual geworden. Eines von vielen. Überhaupt hat sich in den letzten Wochen eine Routine zwischen ihnen breit gemacht, die die Grenze, die Stephan sich selbst gesetzt hat, immer mehr verschwimmen ließ. Der Übergang von Kollegen zu Freunden war ein nahtloser. An dieser Stelle hat Stephan bisher immer einen Schritt zurück gemacht. Niemanden zu nah an sich heran gelassen, weil sie, obwohl Zusammenhalt und Vertrauen innerhalb des Teams wichtig sind, immer noch Einzelkämpfer sind. Bisher hat das auch gut funktioniert. Bis Andreas mit seinem breiten Lächeln, den absurden Ideen und den verheißungsvollen Blicken kam. Stephan hat nicht einmal bemerkt, wie nah sie sich für Kollegen, Freunde, stehen, bis er sich eines nachmittags nach einer harten Trainingseinheit neben Andreas auf einen der freien Stühle hat fallen lassen. Ohne zu zögern hatte er seinen Kopf auf der Schulter des Anderen abgelegt, während der ihm aufmunternd auf den Oberschenkel klopfte und seine Hand schließlich dort liegen ließ.

Erst als er die verwunderten Blicke von Severin und Richard, die an ihnen vorbei gingen, erhascht hat, ist ihm bewusst geworden, wie nah sie sich eigentlich sind. Und obwohl das eigentlich alle Alarmglocken in Stephan hätte schrillen lassen sollen, war da nichts, außer Ruhe. Somit hat er beschlossen, die Dinge einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen und es so zu nehmen, wie es ist. Zu akzeptieren, dass Andreas eben niemand ist, der sich von Regeln und Grenzen abschrecken lässt und stattdessen ganz eigene Kategorien aufmacht.

Andi hat das Talent, alles leicht erscheinen zu lassen, egal, wie sehr Stephan vom Gegenteil überzeugt ist. Mit seinem Enthusiasmus, seinem unerschütterlichen Glauben daran, dass alles, was einem passiert, nur dann schlimm ist, wenn man es zulässt. Diese fast schon kindliche Naivität, die er nach außen trägt und die ihn dennoch nie unreif wirken lässt, ist wohl schlussendlich das, was Stephan am meisten an ihm bewundert. 

Langsam setzt Stephan sich auf und schwingt die Beine aus dem Hotelbett. Seine Wangen fühlen sich warm an. Er sollte seinen Gedanken weniger freien Lauf lassen, am Ende landen sie so gut wie immer bei Andreas. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihm, dass es bereits kurz vor Mitternacht ist. Zeit, schlafen zu gehen und den Tag endlich hinter sich zu lassen. Gerade, als er ins Bad gehen will, hört er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür. 

Verwundert geht er die wenigen Schritte zur Tür und öffnet sie vorsichtig. Ihm gegenüber steht ein erleichtert dreinblickender Andreas mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand. Seinem Aussehen nach zu urteilen kommt er gerade von der Party. Die dunkelblonden Haare stehen nicht wie sonst in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, sondern sind zu einer lässigen Frisur gestylt. Er trägt seine schwarze Lieblingsjeans, die keinen Raum für Phantasie lässt, ein schlichtes, weißes Shirt und ein rot-schwarz kariertes Hemd, das an den Ärmeln hochgekrempelt ist.

Verwegen, denkt Stephan. Andreas sieht verwegen aus.

„Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich geweckt.“ Damit schiebt er sich lächelnd an Stephan vorbei ins Zimmer und bleibt in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Reichlich perplex sieht Stephan ihm hinterher, schließt die Tür und wendet sich seinem nächtlichen Besuch vollends zu. Der hat inzwischen das unordentliche Bett entdeckt. Seine Auge weiten sich etwas, „oder hast du doch schon geschlafen? Sorry“, er fährt sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare, zerstört sich seine Frisur dadurch ein wenig und sieht Stephan dabei entschuldigend an. „Aber“, das breite Lächeln kehrt auf sein Gesicht zurück, die Augen funkeln dabei freudig, „ich hab' dir deinen Lieblingstee mitgebracht. Hatte noch welchen dabei und da dachte ich“, gegen Ende wird Andreas' Stimme leiser, fragender „dass du dich darüber bestimmt freust?“ Erwartungsvoll streckt er Stephan die Tasse entgegen, „hat genau 8 Minuten gezogen, keine Sorge, ich hab' drauf geachtet.“ 

Ohne nachzudenken schließt Stephan die wenigen Schritte zu Andreas auf, bleibt kurz vor ihm stehen, nimmt die Tasse entgegen und nimmt vorsichtig einen Schluck. Süß, aber nicht zu sehr, warm, aber nicht zu heiß und definitiv nicht zu intensiv. Genau so, wie er seinen Früchtetee am liebsten mag. Ein feines Lächeln schleicht sich auf Stephans Gesicht, was Andreas wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nimmt.

„Danke, schmeckt, als ob ich ihn selbst gemacht hätte“, versucht Stephan sich an einem Witz.

„Logisch, so oft wie du über deinen Tee philosophierst kann den inzwischen jeder so machen, wie du“, antwortet Andreas allerdings nur schulterzuckend. Dann deutet er auf Stephans Bett, „wie wär's, wenn wir es uns im Bett gemütlich machen? Im Stehen trinkt sich's so schlecht.“ 

Bei jedem anderen hätte Stephan kategorisch mit _Nein_ geantwortet. Weil das zu weit geht, ein gewisser Abstand sollte letztendlich immer gehalten werden. Zumindest, wenn man darauf bedacht ist, Dinge nicht komplizierter als nötig zu machen. Aber auch diese Grenze zwischen ihnen ist längst verschwunden.

Andreas hat inzwischen seine Schuhe ausgezogen und es sich in Stephans Bett gemütlich gemacht. Abwartend sieht er den Älteren an, der nur belustigt den Kopf schüttelt, als Andreas auch noch auf den freien Platz neben sich klopft. Stephan weiß nicht mehr, wann genau sie sich das erste Mal in dieser Situation wieder gefunden haben. Aber inzwischen ist diese Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie sich ein Bett teilen, nichts mehr besonderes, sondern gehört einfach zu dem, was sie beide ausmacht. Wortlos geht er zum Bett hinüber, reicht Andreas die Tasse und setzt sich neben ihn. Ihre Seiten berühren sich, mit dem Rücken lehnen beide aufrecht an der hölzernen Lehne des Bettes.

Die Tasse wandert zurück in Stephans Hände, der noch einen großen Schluck nimmt und den Kopf dann in den Nacken legt. „Warum bist du nicht mehr auf der Party?“, fragt er fast schon beiläufig, während er die Zimmerdecke mustert. 

Neben sich hört er ein leises schnauben. „Du warst nicht da“, lautet die simple Antwort, „und da ich weiß, wie schnell du es dir in deinen Gedanken gemütlich machst, dachte ich, ich leiste dir ein wenig Gesellschaft. Ist nur etwas später geworden als gedacht.“ 

Stephan umschließt die Tasse in seinen Händen fester, versucht verbissen, ruhig zu bleiben, als sich die Enttäuschung passend zu Andreas' Worten wieder bemerkbar macht. Ehe er allerdings weiß, was er antworten soll, spürt er Andi's Hand an seinem rechten Handgelenk.

Er atmet tief durch, fährt sich mit der freien Hand fahrig über sein Gesicht und schließt die Augen.

„Alles gut, du hättest ruhig bleiben können. Außerdem wollte ich tatsächlich gerade ins Bett gehen.“ 

Als Stephan bemerkt, wie ihm der Tee aus der Hand genommen wird, öffnet er blinzelnd sein Augen und wirft Andreas einen fragenden Blick zu. Der hat die Tasse gerade auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt und blickt Stephan nun ernst an.

Sein Blick liegt forschend auf Stephans Gesicht, mustert ihn genau. Stephan merkt, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen steigt, seinen Blick kann er trotzdem nicht abwenden. 

„Ehrlich“, versucht er deswegen möglichst gefasst hinterher zu schieben.

„Schwachsinn.“

Der unnachgiebige Ton lässt Stephan leicht zusammenzucken. Andreas' Gesichtszüge werden ein wenig weicher, „dir geht’s nicht gut.“ 

„Andi, es passt wirklich“, antwortet Stephan so ruhig wie möglich. Erst, als Andreas seine Hände umfasst, merkt er, wie sehr sie schon wieder zittern. 

„Verdammt“, murmelt er leise, dreht den Kopf dabei betreten zur Seite.

Wie lange sie schweigend nebeneinander sitzen, Andreas dabei seine Hände kein einziges Mal los lässt, weiß Stephan nicht. Irgendwann seufzt er fast schon ergeben auf. Es hat keinen einfach keinen Zweck, Dinge vor Andreas herunterzuspielen. 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir deinen Medaillentraum kaputt gemacht hab'“, seine Worte klingen in seinen eigenen Ohren hohl, „du hättest es verdient gehabt. Ich hab' so viel liegen lassen, das konntet ihr nicht mehr aufholen. Markus und Richie haben zwar gesagt, da geht noch was, aber“, Stephan sieht Andreas wieder ins Gesicht, muss es beinahe sogar, weil er will, dass der Jüngere sieht, dass er es ernst meint, egal, wie missglückt sich sein Entschuldigungsversuch anhört, „das konntest noch nicht mal du rausspringen. Und das ist verdammt nochmal ungerecht, aber ich hab's versaut und das tut mir leid.“

Stephan kann nur hoffen, dass Andreas ihm glaubt. Unsicher kaut er auf seiner Unterlippe herum, weil Andreas ihn nur schweigend ansieht. Die Stille im Raum wirkt erdrückend. Fieberhaft überlegt Stephan, was er noch sagen könnte, aber ihm ist klar, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gibt. Es ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, auch wenn er dafür viel geben würde.

„Andi“, setzt er nochmal an, wird aber jäh unterbrochen.

„Und wie geht es dir damit?“

Eine einfache Frage, die Stephan dennoch nicht versteht.

„Hä?“, antwortet er deswegen stumpf, „wie soll es mir gehen? Es tut mir leid. Das ist – ich hab' euch enttäuscht. Dich enttäuscht. Ihr sagt zwar, ihr seid nicht sauer, ich kann ja nichts dafür, aber wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Es war mein Fehler, egal, wie der Wind war. Es hätten mindestens 15 Meter mehr sein müssen. Ich könnt's verstehen wenn ihr enttäuscht wegen mir seid. Ist halt irgendwo beschämend und ärgerlich und“, Stephan atmet nochmal tief durch, ehe er seine monoton klingende Antwort beendet, „einfach enttäuschend.“ 

Sein Blick heftet sich dabei auf seine Hände, die noch immer fest von Andreas umschlossen sind. Sie zittern inzwischen so stark, dass sich auch Andreas' Hände leicht bewegen. Stephan zwingt sich dazu, gleichmäßig ein- und auszuatmen in der Hoffnung, dass seine Hände dann endlich Ruhe geben.

„Ich bin nicht enttäuscht.“ 

Ungläubig schnaubend blickt Stephan wieder zu Andreas, will ihm ins Wort fallen, als dieser einfach unbeeindruckt weiter spricht.

„Zumindest nicht von dir“, seine Worte klingen bestimmt, der Ton ist allerdings weich, „warum auch? Der Wind war scheisse, das ist ist Fakt. Klar hätte mehr gehen können, aber du hattest es mit am Schwersten von allen. Und mein letzter war auch keine Glanzleistung, Richie hätte auch weiter springen können, sogar Markus hätte noch mehr drauf gehabt. Wir alle hätten besser sein können und müssen, um aufs Treppchen zu kommen. Waren wir nicht. Das ist enttäuschend. Die Tatsache, dass keiner von uns zwei perfekte Sprünge abgeliefert hat. Jeder. Nicht nur du. Und wenn du sauer auf dich bist“, seine Stimme wird nachdrücklicher, „dann ist das okay. Aber um deinetwillen und nicht, weil du wegen mir oder den anderen ein schlechtes Gewissen hast.“ 

Stephan weiß nicht, woher der plötzliche Impuls in ihm kommt. Vielleicht ist es Erleichterung, weil er Andi glaubt. Weil seine Aussage so nachdrücklich ist, dass es schwer ist, an ihr zu zweifeln. Vielleicht, weil er keine Worte dafür findet, was er gerade fühlt und es Andreas doch irgendwie begreiflich machen muss. Vielleicht ist es aber auch das Gefühl, dass sich wie Watte über seine Gedanken legt. Schlussendlich ist es auch egal, als er seine Lippen fast schon überfallartig gegen Andreas' presst

Sein Kopf ist komplett leer gefegt, alles, was er wahrnimmt, sind erstaunlich weiche Lippen auf seinen. Der Kuss bleibt anfangs leicht, behutsam. Erst, als er spürt, wie Andreas versucht, ihn auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen und seine Hände dabei in Stephans Nacken legt, intensiviert er den Kuss.

Andreas schmeckt angenehm. Leicht herb, vermutlich, weil er zuvor ein Bier getrunken hat, und trotzdem minzig-frisch wie die Kaugummis, die er ständig kaut. Stephans Hände ruhen mittlerweile auf Andreas' Brust, er spürt den starken Herzschlag des Jüngeren deutlich. Er hört, wie leises Seufzen den Raum erfüllt, fühlt, wie Andreas vorsichtig in Stephans Unterlippe beißt. Alles um ihn herum fühlt sich leicht an, weil da auf einmal nur noch Platz auf Andreas ist.

Zumindest solange, bis Stephan die Luft ausgeht.

Schwer amtend löst er sich deswegen schlussendlich von Andreas. Dessen sonst strahlend blauen Augen sind deutlich dunkler als gewöhnlich, sein Atem geht stoßweise. 

Stephan muss lächeln. Er hat Andreas schon in vielen Situationen gesehen und dennoch war er wohl niemals schöner als in diesem Moment. Einige Haarsträhnen haben sich gelöst und fallen ihm lose ins Gesicht, die Lippen sind leicht geschwollen. Stephan fühlt die Wärme, die von Andreas ausgeht und kommt nicht umhin zu denken, wie unglaublich angenehm das ist.

„Wow“, ist das erste, was Andreas schließlich sagt. Seine Hände ruhen inzwischen auf Stephans Hüfte, „das war“, er macht eine kurze Pause und leckt sich über die Unterlippe, „unerwartet. Unerwartet aber überfällig.“ Er grinst schelmisch, aber Stephan kann die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen erkennen. 

Stephan hält kurz inne. 

Überfällig.

Der Gedanke daran, dass Andreas ihn unter Umständen gern schon vorher geküsst hätte, lässt sein Herz höher schlagen. Stephan merkt, wie sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln verzieht. 

„Überfällig, ja.“ Mehr kann er nicht sagen. Aber als er Andreas' weichen Blick sieht, weiß er, dass er auch nicht mehr sagen muss. Andreas lässt sich vorsichtig nach unten gleiten, so dass er nun komplett auf dem Bett liegt, Stephan somit nun halb auf, halb neben ihm ihm liegt. Dann zieht er Stephan komplett zu sich, sodass der sich nun dicht an seiner Seite wieder findet. Stephan rutscht ein wenig hin und her, bis er schließlich eine bequeme Position gefunden hat, seinen Kopf legt er dabei auf der Brust des Jüngeren ab.

„Deine Hände zittern nicht mehr.“ 

Überrascht sieht Stephan auf seine Hände, die tatsächlich ganz ruhig sind. 

„Ist das jetzt also die neue Taktik?“ fragt er, ohne den Blick von seinen Händen zu lösen, „küssen anstatt Händchen halten?“

Andreas' helles Lachen erfüllt den Raum, „verrat' du's mir.“

Ohne zu überlegen richtet Stephan sich etwas auf, gerade so, dass er Andreas wirklich ins Gesicht sehen kann, „ich hätte nichts dagegen.“

Dann beugt er sich hinunter und haucht einen Kuss auf Andis' Mundwinkel. Als er sich wieder von ihm lösen will, zieht Andreas ihn nocheinmal zu sich. Stephan spürt Andreas' Lippen erst auf seiner rechten Wange, dann auf seiner linken und schließlich auf seinen eigenen Lippen.

„Ich auch nicht“, murmelt Andreas kaum hörbar. Stephan löst sich schließlich vorsichtig von ihm und lässt sich wieder dicht neben ihn fallen. 

In dieser Position liegen sie noch eine Weile dicht aneinander gedrängt. Viel gesprochen wird allerdings nicht mehr, da beide ihre Augen kaum noch aufhalten können. Stephan ist letztlich derjenige, der aufsteht und das Licht im Zimmer löscht. Es dauert nicht lange, bis er wieder neben Andreas liegt, der sie beide zudeckt und den Arm wie selbstverständlich um ihn schlingt. 

Kurz bevor Stephan einschläft, bemerkt er es.

Seine Gedanken wiegen lange nicht mehr so schwer wie noch zu Beginn des Abends. Das Gefühl der Enttäuschung ist immer noch in ihm, aber gerade ist da so viel mehr, was wesentlich präsenter ist.

Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis Stephan verstanden hat, warum er sich so anders fühlt, wenn Andreas um ihn herum ist. Bis es soweit ist, reicht es aus, dass er es spürt.

Die Leichtigkeit.

Die Ruhe.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
